


Movie Night

by stevierogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevierogers/pseuds/stevierogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a busy day of training, Steve and his sweetheart decide to watch a movie at the local cinema to help the super-soldier unwind a little.  Halfway through, though, the movie playing on the screen in front of them isn't exactly their focal point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> i was so dehydrated while writing this i hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Note: i've written a version of this with Steve instead of Bucky, with identical plot, text, and dialogue (with a few tweaks here and there). if you wanna read that one, you can find it [here!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6283300)
> 
> enjoy!! constructive criticism is always welcome <3

“London Has Fallen’s got a showtime at 8- uh, in 30 minutes,” Steve said.  
“...so does Kung Fu Panda 3,” she replied.

She and Steve were standing in front of the bright LCD screen, trying to decide on which movie to watch. With her arms wrapped around his strong arm, she nuzzled closer into his broad shoulder. It’d been a busy day for Steve at work, as he was tasked with helping Natasha and Bucky train the new recruits.

Despite the ache in his muscles, he had a much more prominent ache in his heart to get home and see his beloved sweetheart. They’d met a few years back, and have been together for 2. One glance at him as he walked through the door and there was an instant little _pang_ in her heart.

After running a hot bath for him and ensuring all the knots in his muscles were massaged away, they cuddled up on their bed before Steve suggested (insisted) they go out on a little date night. She didn’t want to, preferring Steve to stay home and rest.

 _“But, every night’s a date night with you at home,” she said._  
_“I know, sweetheart, but I wanna take you out tonight,” damn his signature puppy dog eyes._  
_“But-”_  
_“We’ll get cake.”_  
_“Dammit, Rogers, you sure do know a way to my heart.”  
“I know all the ways, doll.”_

The LCD screen switched displays and was now showing the showtimes for movies past midnight. Steve turned his head to look at his sweetheart nuzzling his shoulder.  
“Kung Fu Panda 3?” He said with a slight grin.

Her face flushed red as she fumbled with her fingers.  
“We- um, we don’t have to watch it, if- um, if you don’t wanna,” she said sheepishly.  
He leaned down to press a soft kiss on her head.  
“Kung Fu Panda 3 it is,” he said as they made their way to the ticketing counter.

As Steve bought the tickets, she made her way to the snack counter.  
“One bottle of water and a large popcorn, extra caramel, please. Like, _extra_ caramel. I got a super-soldier to feed,” she said with a smile to the cute lady behind the register. Erica, according to her name tag.  
“Here you go, ma’am, one water and a large popcorn, _extra_ caramel,” Erica said sweetly as she handed over the confections to her customer.  
She paid and thanked her before going to the bench where Steve sat.

Steve’s face brightened ten fold at the sight of the large popcorn in her hands. Taking a seat next to him, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer as she opened the box of popcorn.  
“Extra caramel?” He asked with hopeful eyes.  
“Is there any other type of popcorn?”

His smile lit up her world as she fed him extra caramelised popcorn kernels. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thank you for, um, agreeing to watch Kung Fu Panda 3,” she blushed.  
“Anything for you, sweetheart.” he said as he showered her head with kisses. “It looks like a cute movie, and I should be the one thanking you, for- uh, running the bath, massaging me, and helping me relax.”  
“Aw, you don’t have to. You know I love pampering you, baby.”

She kissed him lightly on the lips, revelling in how soft they were. The light in the shape of the number 4 on the wall lit up, indicating they were now seating Hall 4. They both stood; she clung onto his arm as he showed their tickets to the cinema employee.

They took their seats in the hall, which still had the lights on. Their seats were couples’ seats at the far side, so there were only two seats by the wall; the aisle separating them from the regular seats. They were at the top row; Steve sat by the aisle, while she sat on the seat near the wall.

It was only 7.50pm; the movie wouldn’t begin for 10 minutes. She handed over the _extra_ caramelised popcorn to her overgrown golden retriever lover, who delightfully ate kernel after kernel.

Shivering slightly, she rubbed her arms in attempt to warm herself. She’d worn one of Steve’s hoodies (which was at least 5 sizes too big for her) and sweatpants, but sadly, they weren’t enough to shield her from the cold of the cinema’s air conditioning.

Noticing her actions, Steve lifted the armrest that divided their seats and leaned in closer to her.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.  
“C-cold,” she managed.

Immediately, Steve wrapped his thick muscular arms around her. Instinctively, she nuzzled into his neck and placed her icy hands over his warm chest. Shaking off her shoes, she pulled her knees up to her chest, turning herself into a little ball in Steve’s arms. He wore a hoodie over a simple t-shirt and jeans, but thanks to the serum, he was able to endure cold temperatures better than the average person.

He kissed her forehead softly, to which she returned the favour by lightly kissing his neck. She shifted slightly, stretching her knees out so her legs were draped over his thigh. Making sure Steve was comfortable too, she settled back against his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Trailers for upcoming movies begin playing on the bigscreen. The two lovebirds watched intently as they munched on _extra_ caramelised popcorn, although most of it was eaten by Steve (she didn’t mind at all, her super-soldier needed his super-carbs).

Kung Fu Panda 3 finally started playing, and she watched that movie with every ounce of passion available. The little animated baby pandas were just _so damn cute_ she nearly started tearing up at their cuteness. Hell, she _did_ start tearing up at their cuteness.  
“Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Steve turned away from the baby pandas, worry etched on his face.  
“Th-the frickin’- baby pandas, _so- fuckin’ cute_ ,” she whispered.  
Chuckling at his adorable love, he kissed her on the cheek and forehead before pulling her closer to him.

About halfway through the movie, she started rubbing her arms again and breathing into the palms of her hand to hopefully defrost them. Setting the popcorn down, Steve licked the caramel off his fingers.

She may or may have not been staring at him licking his fingers. Aware of this, he only chuckled while he rubbed his hands up and down her back and arms, aiding in her efforts. Grateful for the warmth, she cuddled even closer to him. Sighing softly at how cozy she felt, she looked up from the crook of his neck to press a loving kiss on his lips.

Steve reciprocated her kiss with a more passionate one, holding her against him as their chaste kiss turned heated. She felt the tip of his tongue against her lips; she returned the gesture by opening her mouth a little. Reaching up, her hand cupped his cheek while her other one remained on his chest.

There was a quiet voice in her mind yelling “ _Stop! There are people around! They might be uncomfortable!"_ , but there was a much louder voice saying “ _Hell fuckin' yes!"_ ; her knees went weak as her lover’s tongue entered her mouth and played with her own. Steve’s hands wandered down her back to grope the soft flesh of her ass, eliciting a soft moan from his sweetheart.

Reluctantly, she pulled back from their searing kiss with a light whimper. Her and Steve’s lips were moderately swollen, the latter’s eyes filled with lust. She could drown in his eyes. Waking up from her trance, she remembered where they were.  
“S-Steve, there are- there are people around,” she mumbled. “The baby pandas…”

The movie transitioned to a big fight sequence, with Po kicking ass like a champ.  
He smirked and leaned in to her ear, hands still groping at her round bottom.  
“Babygirl, if you want me to stop, just say it, and I’ll stop,” he whispers as he nibbles on her ear.

All of a sudden all presence of cold evaporated from her body, replaced by a scorching heat. Primarily, the heat between her thighs.

“ _Steve, stop, there are people around,_ ” were the words repeating in her head. She opened her mouth to vocalise them, but to no avail.  
Steve started kissing down her jaw, making her whimper slightly.  
“You don’t want me to stop, do you, babygirl?” He smirked.  
Burying her head in his chest, she whimpered at him squeezing her ass.  
“N-no,” she mumbled.

His chuckle rumbled in his chest as he kissed and sucked on her neck. _Sweet lord in heaven, save my soul, grant me mercy,_ was her thought process.  
“St-Steve, th-there are p-people ar-round, th-they could h-hear us,” she breathed.  
“Then you’re just gonna have to keep quiet, baby.”

_Motherfuck._

He pressed his lips to hers, catching her off guard with a rough, intimate kiss that had her nearly falling over if it weren’t for Steve’s built arms. His right hand moved under her (his) hoodie to feel her skin. His warm hand was a stark contrast against her cold skin.

Without breaking the kiss, Steve shifted their positions- he turned his back towards the aisle (and the other hopefully unsuspecting cinema goers) and pulled his leg up on her seat so she could sit on his lap. His other leg remained on the floor; she draped herself over his body and rested her head on his chest. Her back was against the seat cushion, allowing Steve to access the front of her body. To onlookers, it looked as if they were intensely cuddling.

The large hand under her hoodie stroked her skin, moving upward to cup and palm her breast through the material of her bra. Steve’s left hand moved from her ass to her outer then inner thigh. A quiet moan escaped her as Steve’s kissing became rougher and more fervent.

Again, Steve smirked against her lips (the little shit) and pulled away to allow her to catch her breath. Her core ached for him; she could feel her slick pooling in her panties. Gyrating her hips slightly, she tried to relieve the unrelenting need between her legs.

Steve’s hand on her thigh immediately grabbed at her waist, stopping her movement. She let out a low whine, looking up at the super-soldier with a pout and big doe eyes. Her lover raised an eyebrow at her as the hand on her breast moved behind her to unclasp her bra.  
“Steve,” she trembled.  
“Shh, babygirl, let Daddy make you feel good.”

Once her bra was loose, Steve was now able to place his hand under it to fondle her soft breasts. Massaging it, he held her hard nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. Rolling and pinching the bud, she let out a low but audible moan.  
“Shh, quiet, babygirl, you don’t want these people hearing you, do ya?” He whispered hotly against her ear.  
All she could do was whine. His hand on her waist moved lower to the ache in between her thighs. Cupping her sex, his thumb gently rubbed the sensitive skin through her sweatpants.

Her breathing became heavy and her arousal became heightened. She started to vaguely grind against his hand, desperate for friction. Steve growled at her actions, squeezing her sex in response. Gasping, she looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
“Steve, Steve-” she quaked.  
“Tell Daddy what you want, babydoll,” he groaned and kissed her forehead.  
“I, _hngh_ \- I- please-”  
“Can’t give you what you want if I don’t know what you want, baby.”

If she wasn’t incredulously aroused, she would’ve hit him.  His thumb pressed down on her sex, evoking a relatively audible whimper. Steve looked around casually, making sure no one was watching. Thankfully, everyone’s eyes were glued onto the baby pandas on the big screen. Everyone’s except theirs, of course.  
“You’re gonna have to keep quiet, baby, you don’t wanna bother these nice people, do ya?”  
She bit her lip as his thumb continued its assault on her core while the hand under her shirt moved to play with her other breast. Her hips ground harder against his large hand.

“Or maybe you want them to hear,” Steve growled as his fondling and groping became rougher. “Maybe you want them to hear how much of a little slut you are- a slut _for me_. Want them to know you owns you, who you belong to, is that right, baby? That what you want?”

How she managed not to die, she’ll never know. Biting her tongue, her hands on his chest gripped his jacket, holding on for dear life.  
“S-Steve- _Daddy_ ,” she shook against him. “Ple-please- _please-_ ”  
“Please what, baby?” He began biting her neck, making her close her eyes.  
“St-Steve, f-fuck m-me-”  
“ _Tsk, tsk,_ where are your manners, babygirl?” He pinched her nipple to punctuate his statement.  
“Hngh- pl-please, please- Daddy, p-please- f-fuck me-”

Steve leaned down and captured her lips in a rough kiss, reminding her who she belongs to.  
“All you ever have to do is ask, babydoll.”

His hand between her thighs slowly inched its way to the waistband of her sweatpants, moving under the soft cloth. Rubbing her core over her panties, he groaned at how wet she was.  
_"Fuck_ , babygirl, you’re so wet- so wet for me. I can practically feel you leaking. Such a little slut for me, aren’t you?”

She nodded slowly, eyes still shut tight. He brought his lips to her forehead, kissing lightly. Pulling her panties down a bit, Steve now had free reign over her sex. She started panting softly, the anticipation of being fingered by her lover in public adding even more to her arousal.

The hand under her top moved away from her breast, causing her to whine at the loss. He settled it on her hip, pulling her tightly against him. Her lower abdomen was now pinned to him, preventing her from grinding down on him.

_Oh, fuck._

Thick, calloused fingers began playing with her clit- pulling, pinching, rolling, flicking. She threw her head back against the seat cushion, giving Steve a full view of her face. She panted and whimpered like a desperate little slut, which she was. A few people nearly turned to inspect their activities, but Steve managed to quiet her long enough for them to return to the movie.

“Look at me, babygirl, Daddy wants to see his baby's cute little face.”  
Opening her eyes with as much might as she could muster, she looked at her lover's handsome face. She practically moaned at the sight.

His mouth was slightly open; his lips were wet with saliva from him licking them. The baby blue of his eyes couldn't be seen anymore- his pupils were blown wide with pure lust and hunger. It was the expression he'd give her when he’d slowly thrust in and out of her heat, watching her face contort with pleasure. His assault on her swollen clit quickened, his gestures becoming rough and fervent. A whimper escaped her lips as her eyes reacted by closing. Steve's hand retreated from touching her clit, hovering above her sex.

“No, no, no, babygirl, you look at me when I'm makin’ you feel good,” he commanded loud enough for only her to hear. “I wanna see m’baby when she's all hot and drippin’ for me.”  
His Brooklyn accent always became more prominent when he was aroused. She whimpered as she opened her eyes and looked into his. All intention of watching the movie faded away, their priority was only focusing on each other.

Smirking, he resumed toying with her sensitive nub. Within less than a minute, she was panting and moaning his name as quietly as possible, clawing at his jacket. She nuzzled into his chest further, never breaking eye contact with her lover.

His fingers were soaked in her arousal- no doubt the ache in her hot core had reached the point of being unbearable.  
“St-Steve, _Steve-_ pl- please, Steve-”  
_“_ Yes, babygirl?” He nibbled at her ear.  
“Pl-please, please, Steve, please, f-fuck me, please,” she begged, tears welling up in her eyes out of pure frustration.

Taking pity on her, his hand moved lower and finally, _finally,_ teased her entrance. The gasp she let out nearly caught the attention of the couple sitting in front of them, but eventually, they brushed it off.

The hand that pinned her hip down moved upwards, trailing the side of her body.  
“Babydoll, I told you to be quiet,” he hissed against her. “But you can't seem to follow orders.”  
“I- I'm s-sorry-”

Covering her mouth with his free hand, his other hand went back to work teasing at her dripping entrance. Rolling her eyes back, her loud moan was muffled by his hand on her mouth. She started to grind her hips again, only to make Steve flick at her swollen clit.

“Stop that, babygirl, or m’gonna leave you just like that all night,” his fingers nearly penetrated her, but they retreated just centimetres before. “Wet and soaked for me, fuckin’ desperate for me to let you come. Gonna edge you to the brink, then bring you back down again and again. You don't want that, do ya, baby?”

She immediately shook her head and pawed at his chest. He chuckled.  
“Then be a good little girl for Daddy and _hold still_.”

The next thing she knew, she was in paradise.  
She felt his thick middle finger enter her, slowly moving in and out. Her walls squeezed around him, the slick of her arousal coating his finger. It took all her strength to resist grinding against his body.

“ _Jesus,_ baby, look how fuckin’  _wet_ you are,”  
His thumb gently rubbed her clit, increasing her pleasure. All her moans and whimpers were barely audible through the muffling by his hand. He added another finger inside of her, but his pace remained the same. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, but she was able to open them to look at him momentarily.

Her eyes silently begged him for more, begged him to fuck her harder, begged him to just _fuckin’ ruin her already_. He smirked, tilting his head downwards and nuzzling her neck.  
“Don't come till Daddy says you can, babygirl, or you ain't gonna like what happens.”

He added a third finger inside her pulsing core, moving them in and out at a faster rate. She moaned his name like a prayer. She was so full, but she wanted, hell, she _needed_ more. Her raw clit continued to be stimulated by the rough assault of his unrelenting thumb.

She arched her back slightly, panting and moaning and whimpering and mewling into his muscular hand. How she managed to keep her hips still was a mystery. Her lover growled at her need. Steve sucked and bit down hard on her neck, leaving a trail of dark love bites that contrasted against her skin. She whimpered, loving it when he marked her as his.

The fingers inside her slowed briefly, exploring and probing before rubbing against her sweet spot. She moaned loudly- so loud it was still decently audible through Steve's hand. Quickly checking if anyone noticed, he was grateful the current scene playing was a loud, noisy fight scene.

Turning back towards her, he continued branding her as his while his fingers raked against the sweet spot. She was so slick with arousal, some of it leaked onto the palm of his hand. She wailed and looked at him with desperate eyes. He hummed against her neck, then leaning up to kiss her cheek.

Steve's pace quickened even more, roughly finger-fucking her. With every thrust, he made sure his fingers grazed the sweet spot he knew and loved. Heavy and ragged breathing coupled with low whines and a fucked-out expression showcased the obvious pleasure surging through her.

“ _Fuck_ , babygirl, if you could see yourself, so good, so, so good for me. My good girl, my beautiful girl, all mine,” he bit her neck possessively. “You’re such a _slut_ for me, baby, gettin’ so wet till ya leakin’ all over Daddy's hand- _fuck, that's it, babydoll-_ beggin’ me to fuck you and grindin’ down on me like a little slut. In front of all these people, too, kitten. Maybe you want them to watch- want them to know how much of a _slut_ you are for me, want them to know who you belong to, who loves you, who owns you, whose cockslut you are.

“You like that, don't ya, baby? Like it when I call you a slut, when I call you  _my_ slut. Daddy’s good little kitten. Bet you'd love it even more if my cock was fuckin’ you, wouldn't ya?”

She was in such bliss, she couldn't control her body anymore. His fingers never slowed or showed signs of mercy; her hips softly ground against his hand, her wanton moans and whimpers set free just for Daddy to hear. She could feel her orgasm approaching. He used the hand over her mouth to jerk his face towards his.

“I said,” he was millimeters away from her face. “Bet you'd love it more my cock was in you, wouldn't ya? Answer me, kitten.”  
She nodded, the filthy comments coming from her dominant lover bringing her closer to the edge of an orgasm.

Seductively, he pushed his forefinger and middle finger into her mouth.  
“Suck,” he ordered.  
Moaning around his fingers, she sucked, licked, and nibbled on them like she would if it was his cock in her mouth instead. He groaned, imagining her doing the same on his cock.

Trembling against him, her walls squeezed around his fingers: a telltale sign her orgasm was fast approaching. He suckled and bit the other side of her neck, leaving his mark just as he did with the other side.  
“Don't come,” he commanded.

She wailed, doing her best to obey him. But how could she do that when he was brutally finger-fucking her into a never-ending abyss of pleasure? She bucked against his hand, her eyes boring into Steve's.

She whined and whimpered desperately around his fingers, begging him for mercy. Grinding her hips down harder, her breathing turned into pants, doing her absolute best not to come. Steve moaned at his darling little cockslut and pulled his fingers out from her mouth.

“Come for me, baby.”

The four words that sent her to paradise. She fucked his hand while his thick fingers were still moving in and out of her; she came in a ragged cry, silenced by Steve's controlling lips on hers.

She rode out her orgasm, his fingers slowing their pace but not stopping. His tongue entered her mouth and dominated hers, making her submit to his touch. Her sex was so sensitive and vulnerable, she could come again at the lightest of stimulation. The relentless movement of his fingers going in and out of her sent her over the edge for a second time.

Pulling back from their kiss, Steve moaned while watching his sweetheart ride out her sexual high.  
_“Fuck yes_ , babygirl, that’s it, come for me, come for Daddy, _shit_ , babygirl, you’re so beautiful, so good, _that’s a good girl_ , such a good slut, all mine, _mine_ ,” he growled.  
“Love havin’ me fuck ya, don’t ya, kitten? Love havin’ me make you come, love bein’ a slut for me.”

She quietly cried and moaned against him, her nails digging into his chest. The rubbing of her hips against his hand slowed, and he finally withdrew his calloused fingers from her used body.  Steve thanked the gods above the scene playing was noisy with sound effects.

He peppered her cheek and forehead with tender, caring kisses as she steadied her breathing and calmed her nerves. Unable to think straight, her eyes were glazed over, staring adoringly at his face. He smiled a genuine, sweet smile and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Returning the smile, she kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

He pulled his hand out from under her sweatpants, and brought his come-coated fingers to his lips. Eyes fixed on hers, he licked and sucked them clean, savouring his baby’s sweet taste on his tongue. She faintly moaned at the sight, biting her tongue in the process. Curling into a ball, she nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes, relaxing her electric nerves.

Steve wrapped his arms around her exhausted body, protecting her. She felt a muscle poking at the side of her body, realising Steve must’ve been _aching_ underneath his pants watching her the whole time. She possessively and discreetly held his bulge, massaging it gently. Steve’s eyes closed shut and threw his head back, hissing at her actions.

“Thank you, Stevie,” she kissed his chest. “I’m gonna have to return the favour.”  
“Anything for my baby,” he kissed her head. “And don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ll return the favour all right.”  
He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.  
“Daddy’s been dyin’ to impale his little cockslut on his cock.”

\---

“Do you think anyone saw us?” She asked as they exited the cinema, his arm around her waist.  
“I don’t think so, it was dark and the movie was pretty loud, and I made sure you were as quiet as you could’ve been,” he winked.  
She smiled, recalling how good he made her feel in front of all those unsuspecting people.

“I’m pretty bummed, though,” she added.  
“Why?” He asked, genuine concern in his voice. Always the gentleman, what a little shit.  
“I missed out on the baby pandas.”  
“You’d rather watch the baby pandas than have me finger-fuck you?” He placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. “I’m hurt.”  
" _Aww_ , baby,” she stood on her tiptoes, hugged him tight and kissed his cheek multiple times. “I’m sorry. You know how much I love it when you fuck me- with your fingers or another part of your body that I so dearly love.”  
“My eyes?”  
“Ha-ha, very funny, Captain. I’m talking about the masterpiece in between your legs. I do love those blue eyes, though.”

Steve pulled her close to him, earning her loving embrace. Holding her chin in between his fingers, he tilted her head up and took her breath away as he kissed her. Her knees went weak and her heart melted. His strong arms held her, not wanting to let go.

“I love you, gorgeous,” he whispered, adoration filled his eyes and voice.  
“I love you too, handsome,” she kissed the tip of his nose. “So, how about we go home and let Daddy take what’s his?”


End file.
